


Pseud-romance

by marshmelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hollywood, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmelle/pseuds/marshmelle
Summary: Weekly one-shots about lust, love, vanity, hate and the mostly divine deaths - or at least the strange ways of happen it. All set in between the middle 60s hollywood glamour and the 70s delusional american dream lives.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frank/gifts).



> I hope y'all enjoy my first experiment in this website - and in this language. Any problems, please, report it to me! And if you have any requests or suggestions, comments are always welcome!

Suddenly a strong sound hits my body. It seems to invade every single space in my surrounds. Then I start to shake so abruptly, I can’t control my movements and I feel the same electricity invading myself again. Your voice was something that I didn’t recognize at first, but the feeling was always there, distant but there.

Your touch brings me to the full blue-sky reality. We were at your Mercedes driving to the coast. Your rough hands, grey hair slicked back and the smell of cigarettes in the white leather seats makes me smile. I just remember that with you I can be anything. My mind drives me to another piece of our relationship, leaving me in other reality and the booze is almost at the end.

We are together just a few months, although we proved the stars are the limit. Nothing can touch us - except our drinking problems. And that came sooner than we thought. The Mercedes seemed fine after the crash, but your hands are loose and wet from the blood which comes out of your head. I’m so confused. I feel the blood in my hands too. And everywhere – your seats are wine now.

The full blue-sky makes me feel sick, dizzy. Everything just fades away, and your blue eyes are only thing that I recognize in this last breath of life.


	2. Outrageous result of bad bets

The sunlight was passing shyly through the bedroom’s wavery white curtains. They were asleep between packs of cigarettes and stolen kisses, meaning that the night before wasn't used for sleep. Promises were put at table, bluffing cards and the gambling closed: it was everything or nothing. Howling, the pain trembles their bodies, pleasure was intrinsic, and their sorrows couldn’t reach them anymore. It was lust. It was desire. Was it love? 

Callous fingertips trace the body, agitading it, extending delirious sounds which filled the room. They had made night while creating their own dimension. Tragedies didn't exist in there. Little deaths were frequent in their senses. But those feelings didn’t last for long. Silence came as soon as the bad news, and at the bottom of their conscious, horror was crumbling in their flesh, rotting the tragedies of the next day. 

Blood. Couldn't see if the floor has an end. Emptiness took the place of the soul and the grunt confirmed the slaughter. There was no more movement. Blood. The sunlight was passing shyly through the bedroom’s wavery red curtains. Finally, the sleep was there to prove once again that danger was close - that safe place they build was an illusion .

The real life came at last, putting behind all the insecurity and doubt that have had exist. A new creature was born from deaths and dreams, satisfied by the love felt when it was bathed in blood. Afterall, it was love.


End file.
